Typically, light generated in order to illuminate the environment in front of a window has to come from either an external source or a view obstructing device. The problems with the current light sources are that they either obstruct the view of the window or illuminate areas not in the field of view. An external light source is a light emitting device placed outside the field of view of the window and has an identifiable source. The disadvantage of an external light source is that it directs the generated light in directions not parallel to the field of view from the window and illuminates areas not in the field of view of the window. A view obstructing device can generate light entirely within the field of view of the window. However, its size obstructs some of the field of view of the window.